nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Staplehurst
Staplehurst, All Saints and United Reform Church Black slate slab in the ground, inscribed lettering. Grave marker and cherub on grave. PEGGY BOULDEN / Mum / loved and remembered / 30.10.1915 – 22.9.2005. Headstone, leaning, semi-legible, sandstone. JOHN BACKHURST … Also ANN … in the 27 … 68 who died aged 63. / ELIZTH BACKHURST their daughter LD239: JOHN BACKHURST died 6 April 1763 aged 63, Also ANN his wife ... in the 27 Sept. 1768 who died aged 80. Erected by ELIZTH BACKHURST their daughter ... .PR. John Bakehurst buried 11 April 1763: Anne Bakehurst buried 2 October 1768 Headstone, inscribed on East: mainly decipherable: leaning, in situ. To the Memory of / SARAH Wife of / JOHN BOORMAN of this / Parish Victualler who departed / this Life November 1st LD:4th 1801 / Aged 28 Years / Leaving 1 Daughter SARAH. / Also ANN their Daughter / died December the 11th 18.. 14th 1802 Aged 1 Year and 11 Months. / Also of JOHN BOORMAN / Died Jany. 21st 1810 / Aged 35 Years. PR: Sarah Boorman buried 8 Nov. 1804 aged 28: John Boorman buried 26 Jan. 1810 aged 35: Ann Boorman buried 18 Dec. 1802 aged 1½ Headstone, inscribed on East: clear but worn lettering: leaning, in situ. (Sac)re(d) to the / Memory of MERCY / Wife of WILLM. BOORMAN / died Sept. 25th 1750 aged 30 Years. / Also JANE his Second wife / who died May 2nd. 1786 aged 65. / Also to the memory of the above WILL. BOORMAN who died the 9th of Jany. 1790 aged 70 years. PR: William Boorman's wife Mercy buried 28 Sept. 1750: William Boorman's wife Jane buried 6 May 1786 aged 65: William Boorman buried 14 Jan. 1790 aged 70. (All PR dates are the right ones). Headstone, inscribed on East: traces of lettering: leaning, in situ. ...../ WILLM. BOORMAN / died 24thApril 182.…../ Aged 78 Years. / Left Issue 6 sons and . daughters [LD: 4 sons and 4 daughters/ WILLIAM TH0MAS / DAVID EDWARD ANN HANNAHSUSANNA JANE and FA .ELIZABETH / Also ANN wife of the above / died April 15th 1829 / Aged 84 Years ./ Also MARY (their) Daughter /…9th... PR: William Boorman buried 1 May 1824 aged 78: Ann Boorman buried 25 April 1829 aged 84. (Can’t trace daughter Mary). Headstone, facing West: inscribed on West and East: clear but worn lettering: leaning, in situ. West. In Memory of / FRANCES FAIRWAY / who died June 10th 1900 / aged 20 years. / Thy Will be done 0 Lord. East. In Memory of / JOHN FAIRWAY / who died February 14th 1902 / aged 31 years. / "Peace perfect peace". PR: Frances Fairway of Cross at Hand buried 13 June 1900 aged 20: John Fairway of Cross at Hand buried 19 Feb. 1902 aged 31. Headstone with flower vase, inscribed on East: mint lettering: sound, in situ. Ivy as imagery. In memory of / our dear parents / JAMES FAIRWAY / died 9 Sept. 1928 / aged 52. / BELSEY FAIRWAY / died 2 May 1942 aged 64. / Reunited. / Pte. GEORGE FAIRWAY / R.W.K.R. / Alamein 4 Sept. 1942. PR: grave 6E6: James Fairway of Cross at Hand buried 13 Sept. 1928 aged ? : Belsey Mary Jane Fairway of Cross at Hand buried 6 May 1942 aged 64. Plaque at 45 degree angle. White stone, grey lettering. In Ever Loving Memory of / A Dear Husband and Father / ERNEST FAIRWAY / Who Passed Away / 14 th Jan. 1991. Aged 67 Years / Too Dearly Loved To Be Forgotten. Headstone, inscribed on East: mint lettering: sound, in situ. Rose as imagery. In memory of / our dear parents / DOROTHY EVELYN / FAIRWAY / died 12th November 1941 / aged 41 / JAMES HENRY / FAIRWAY / died 26th March 1978 / aged 78 / Reunited. PR: grave 5F18: Dorothy Evelyn Fairway of Cross at Hand buried 17 Nov. 1941 aged 41. Headstone, inscribed on East: stick-on lettering, mint: sound, in situ. In loving memory / of / WILLIAM FOREMAN / 1875-1960 age 84 / MABEL LUCY FOREMAN / 1904-1978 age 73 / Forever in our thoughts. Flowerholder. In memory of NICHOLAS FOREMAN / 13.12.1960 – 27.2.1961. Kerb, inscribed on West, South and North; clear lettering: sound, in situ. Hidden under foliage, 2009. W. In loving memory of S. MARY SUSAN FOREMAN died Decr 16th 1934 aged 66 years N. Also of her husband ALBERT THOMAS FOREMAN died Novr 10th 1946 aged 80 years. PR: grave 1F6: Mary Susan Foreman of Pinnock Lane buried 20 Dec. 1934 aged 66. Headstone, inscribed on East: clear but worn lettering: sound, in situ. Ivy leaves as imagery. In life beloved, in death lamented. / In loving memory / SILAS JURY / who died January 8th 1892 / aged 67 years. / Also of EMILY / wife of the above / who died December 27th 1890 / aged 65 years. PR: Silas Jury buried 17 Jan. 1892 aged 69: Emily Jury buried 4 Jan. 1891 aged 65. WILLIAM USHERWOOD of this parish died 8 October 1874 aged 52 years. GEORGE his son died 2 August 1884 aged 28 years. HENRY, grandson of the above William Usherwood died 20 February 1880 aged 6 months. PR: William Usherwood buried 16 November 1874 aged 52: George William Usherwood buried 5 August 1884 aged Henry Usherwood buried 17 January 1880 aged 6 months. Headstone. inscribed on East: clear but worn lettering: leaning, in situ. In / Loving Memory of / JESSE USHERWOOD, / who died 3rd March 1934 / Aged 70 years. / At rest. PR: Jesse Usherwood of Cross at Hand buried 7 Mar. 1934 aged 70. Headstone with kerb and rosebowl, inscribed on East: clear but worn metal lettering: sound, in situ. Cross as imagery. In loving memory of / JOHN THOMAS USHERWOOD / died 20th March 1940 / aged 70 years / Also of / ESTHER USHERWOOD / died 20th June 1949 / aged 75 years. PR: grave 4F29: John Thomas Usherwood of 2, Cross at Hand, buried 23 Mar. 1940 aged 70.